Text enlargement refers to a feature provided by some computers and mobile devices that, when activated, causes text and other display content (e.g., icons) to appear larger without having to change the resolution of the display to which such content is rendered. Text enlargement is generally considered an important accessibility feature as it can be used by people with visual impairments to better enable them to access content displayed by their computers and mobile devices. Text enlargement also provides users with flexibility by enabling them to select their own preferred display size for text.